


乂二

by Old_Two



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Two/pseuds/Old_Two
Summary: 纽约42街红灯区的阿多尼斯俱乐部里，过气男公关Tony遇上落魄穷小鬼Peter，没有金钱买得到爱情吗？拭目以待





	1. Chapter 1

【乂二】

第一章

11：45 PM 阿多尼斯俱乐部

42街 纽约

“不行了啊，Tony，你看这都快十二点了，今晚我们还一瓶酒都没开? ”穿着一身夸张的绿色缎子衬衣的男人焦急的踱步。

“急什么，Bruce，你不记得那次一晚上都很冷清，然后来了一位和你同名的先生，一下子就给全场开了香槟?! ”话毕，叫Tony的男人理了理自己的黑西装上的万宝龙袖扣，又从容的点上一支烟。

“拜托，Tony，你现实一点，你说的那都是几年前的事儿了。我俩都多久没人开香槟了，去年圣诞节到现在你都没有什么大主顾吧。”

“何必计较那些，我上周开的Yquem酒庄的贵腐也不便宜啊...”

“你就是总是这样，你说说你明明蛮好的坯子，又不像我...”Bruce说完推推自己的眼镜，“你大眼双眼皮的，男女都喜欢，过去多少人追你你都不当回事，咱们现在都是四十几岁的人了，你还总是那么挑，要人猜你的心思才肯出台，现在这欢场早就不兴你那故作高深欲拒怀迎的一套了! ”绿衣男子说着指向远处吧台旁热闹的坐席，“你看看人家Odinson，今晚第二瓶亨利•吉罗了，Steve更厉害，开了一瓶96年的唐•佩里侬!”

穿黑衣的男子朝Bruce指的地方忘了过去，不屑的吐了个烟圈：“别人我不知道，Steve那一套我可是受够了，他年纪比我还大呢，天天穿低胸粉衬衫，塔夫绸铅笔裤，打扮得那么骚给谁看呢~”

“给客人看啊，拜托，我们是男公关诶，你以为我们是干嘛的!? 我不管了，下一位客人来，不管他点什么，我都要出去!我可不想明天被Nat骂 ”

话音刚落，远处的玻璃门被推开了一个缝，一颗毛茸茸的棕发脑袋伸了进来，战战兢兢的看了一会儿，又探进来半个身子，在昏黄的灯光下，Tony仍能看清楚那是个学生模样的男孩，T恤外套着花纹老土的格子衬衣，身上还背了个书包，一切都与这里觥筹交错的气氛格格不入。站在门口的保安Clint于是走过去，调笑却不失礼貌的说：“您走错了吗? 这位先生，我们这里可不接待21岁以下的未成年呢... ”

“我，我满21岁了! ”那个男孩抢白道，并且卸下身上的背包，手忙脚乱的掏出身份证亮给Clint看——

“二十一岁...整? 今天是你的生日吗? Parker先生?”

“嗯...唔...是的...”那个男孩收回自己的ID放回包里，有点脸红的低下头。

“真别致的庆祝生日的方式啊...祝你玩得开心，先生，点酒在吧台那边...”

男孩又把书包背回去，发现整个屋子的视线都集中在自己身上，他神色惊恐的低下头，但Tony发誓他似乎往自己这边看了一眼。接着那个男孩走向吧台，紧张的从侍者那里接过酒单，吐了口气，定睛看了一遍...接着又看了一遍...然后声音颤巍巍的说：“那个...那个...我点百威可以吗？”

旁边桌上的Steve和Odinson撇嘴讪笑，但吧台侍者Gabbie则依然保持着职业态度：“当然，先生，不过我们这里最低消费是每晚一百美元，如果都点百威的话...大概是八瓶? ”

“嗯...八瓶...嗯，八瓶可以...那，我可以让那位先生陪我喝吗？”Parker指着Tony和Bruce所在那个角落。

Bruce惊恐的拍了拍Tony的肩膀说：“天呐，我该不会被这个菜鸟穷小子挑中了吧! 我说什么单我都接可不是接百威啤酒这种啊! ”

但此时的Tony却一动不动，因为他惊恐的发现那个男孩的眼神虽然躲闪不定，焦点却一直在自己身上。

“您想请Bruce先生陪您喝这些酒吗？穿绿衣服的那位先生? ”Gabbie指着Bruce，而Bruce正在用手指在脸侧暗戳戳的比划着“No”

“不是...是...是那位穿黑西装的先生...Tony先生”

众人的目光瞬间从吧台的男孩转移到Tony脸上。众所周知Tony是阿多尼斯俱乐部里最高傲的男公关，年轻时仗着人间罕见的容颜名震42街，甚至是现在，他出台也是完全看心情，有过客人下重金拍下整箱年份佳酿都换不来他赏脸聊上半句。而现在一个刚刚成年的愣头青企图用八瓶廉价啤酒找Tony，这要是传出去还不得让他名声扫地? 

大家都在等着看Tony的回答...

“这位...Parker? Parker先生?” Tony风度翩翩的走出来，摊摊手扫视了一圈众人，“我很荣幸得到您的赏识...但...您看，我不太会喝啤酒...我倒是知道这里有位先生很爱喝啤酒的...”说完他扭头冲Odinson挤了挤眼，对方回之以中指。“金发碧眼的这位帅哥，您看怎么样? ”

“不! 我想见的是您! 求您了，为了今天能来我把我的星战收藏都卖了，看在今天是我的生日的份儿上，求您答应我吧! ”那个男孩走过来冲动的拉住Tony的双手，力气很大，Tony无处可躲，只看见他一双明亮的眸子里哀求的神色，仿佛拉布拉多幼犬一般。

周围的气氛从看笑话突然变成那种看到婴儿摔倒时的可怜疼惜，有几个甚至手捂胸口发出“噢唔”的叹息。连Steve都在一旁帮腔，“Tony，答应人家吧，我们都年轻过...”

现在Tony不答应这小子反而显得自己有点无情了，只好硬着头皮从鼻孔里叹了口气，对侍者Gabbie说，“能至少把百威换成健力士吗? ”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穷学生与美公关白

第二章

“健力士：进货成本1.5美元，标价15美元，售出价12.5美元。” 风姿绰约的Natasha一手拿着计算器，一手拿着钢笔，噼啦啪啦的点画着...

“罗曼诺夫女士...” 酒保Gabbie小心翼翼的开口，却立即被Natasha打断了...

“嘬住! 你们都别吱声，咱们接着来算算清楚...嗯，百威：进货成本0.5美元，售价12.5美元，这样一来，卖8瓶百威比卖8瓶健力士要多赚多少来着? ”

“8...8美元...”Gabbie身后站着的Bruce插了句。

“哈! 班纳你真是个明白人! ” Natasha不无讽刺意味的感叹，又扭头向Gabbie说：“我们定价的原则是什么来着，再背一遍给我听听? ”

“价差越大，油水越大／ With great price，comes great profit”

“那是谁同意你擅自降价销售的呢? ” 美丽的红发女神拿钢笔尖点着小酒保的脑袋。

“是我!” Bruce身边的人终于开口了，正是Tony，“Nat，你知道我喝不惯那些劣质的拉格啤酒...”

“喝不惯? 蛤?! ” Natasha抱起手臂，用鼻孔哼了一声，“喝不惯你找个能买得起健力士的客人给你点啊! 你们都听听看啊，我们阿多尼斯的头牌男公关看上的客人，连八瓶爱尔兰黑啤都买不起，Tony，你知不知道光是你一个月的置装费我得花多少钱? 蛤? !”

“Nat，别这样...Tony当时其实是为了给大家解围，那个男孩也确实挺可怜人的...” Bruce扳开面对面的两人企图化解这剑拔弩张的气氛。

但对面的Tony却一言不发，安静的摘下自己的西装扣，继而是领带扣，继而是领带，衬衣...

“别...Tony，你在干嘛? Nat! 你劝劝他...” Bruce慌张的看看这个又看那个。

“我劝? 他天上地下威震42街的Tony Stark用得着我劝? 他很清楚他自己在做什么...”

三人面前的Tony已经脱得只剩下内裤了，他故作俏皮的拿一根手指揪了一下松紧带，发出“啪”的一声——

“怎么样，Nat? 我现在这个穷酸像你满意了吧? 还是说，连这件也脱掉? ”

“脱啊! 有种你就脱个精光出去! 你个赔钱货老大叔! ”

“哦，Nat，这么多年来，你的小嘴儿还是那么甜~”Tony笑着挑眉，像脱丝袜那样的慢悠悠一扭一扭的把内裤往下卷，又抬起脚尖勾了下来，随后转身走向更衣间，淡定的打开自己的柜子取出一个皮包，合上柜门时，才看到一旁管理员阿毛惊呆的脸，Tony笑笑，把手里卷成一团的内裤丢给阿毛——

“接着! 小子!这是我自己掏钱买的Armani，不能便宜那个俄国婊子，穿过卖更值钱哦~”

然后，就这样，他，美得不可方物的Tony Stark，一丝不挂，大步流星的，走向清晨的纽约大街.

🎵🎵🎵  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore ⋯⋯  
🎵🎵🎵

广播里沙沙的放着爵士老歌，空气弥漫着煎蛋的香气，Tony的眼皮缓缓的抬起… 

这年头谁还听Nat King Cole的老歌啊，不对，应该是问这年头谁还在家里听广播啊，Tony迷迷糊糊的想着…突然意识到一个问题，家里？对啊，自己这是在谁家里？！

坐起身来一瞧，正是夕阳西下时间，所在之处是一个狭小的单人间，音乐从半开着门的客厅飘过来，看来那里还有个开放式的厨房。掀开被子，还好，身上穿着衣服，不过居然是一条粉色的Kitty猫睡裤和一件白色的印着汽车的大码T恤，不过Tony这时也无心担心品味了。周围的房间很杂乱，地上堆满了书，墙上贴满了黑白人物海报，好像都来自一些老电影。床头的一角还靠着一个书包，让Tony觉得有点眼熟…

“啊，你终于醒了！”一个戴眼镜的男孩推门闯进来，棕色的卷发乱乱的搭在头上，仿佛那里卧着一只睡猫。

“你？你是谁？我怎么会在这里？”

“你不认识我了吗？Tony先生？我是昨晚去你们店里的…”

“哦，小寿星…”Tony放下戒备，但随即又警觉起来，“我怎么会在你这里？你该不是个跟踪狂吧？”

“不，我不是！不，我是说，你都不记得了吗？Tony先生…”

Tony一阵恍惚，他敲敲脑袋，模模糊糊想起清晨自己赌气离开阿多尼斯时的样子——自己当时脱得精光，本打算走过一条街就拐进去那家二手古着服装店淘点衣服穿上，可却被几个路过的小混混盯上了……

“死鸭子！” 其中一个把Tony一脚踢翻在地，另一个跟上来用鞋尖抬起他的下巴，“这老鸭子长得倒挺靓…”

“哈哈，Bill，你这么说听起来就像个基佬”

“我才没有，他才是个死基佬！”那人恼羞成怒照着Tony的后脑勺就是一脚…后面的事Tony就记不清了…

“Tony先生？ Tony？”

回过神来的Tony看见面前正是那个戴眼镜的男孩，他凑的很近，眼神写满关切——

“你还好吧？Tony先生？”

“你救了我吗？”

“也不算了，正好我走到里，那群人看到我就跑开了…我本想带你去医院，但你当时…当时身上…”

“一丝不挂，好吧，我知道，谢谢你没报警…”

“不不不，我不是那个意思…我是说你身上没有任何证件，我没法带你去医院。”

“对了！妈的！我的包呢！那些混蛋抢走了我的包！”Tony激动的跳下床，“我得回去！”

“吃点东西再走吧，先生，我做了煎蛋…”

“你自己吃吧小孩，别让我觉得自己是个睡在男友家的大学生…”Tony调笑说，对面的男孩脸唰一下红到耳根。

“还有，能借我50美元打车回去吗？你这里在哪儿，该不会离42街很远吧…”

“皇后区…不过我没有50美元了，昨晚我把钱都…”

“哦，献给了我…”Tony本想说就因为他少给了20美元自己才被Nat气得流浪街头，但考虑到这孩子好歹还算救了自己，他忍住没提这茬，拍了拍男孩的肩，“年轻人，你看起来是个聪明孩子，昨晚我们聊的不错，不过别把钱花在我这种老废物身上，干点正事，比如，好好读书什么的。”

“Stark先生才不是老废物！”

“慢着，你叫我什么？你怎么知道我的姓？”

“我…”男孩一时语塞。

“好吧，你不是我碰到的第一个变态跟踪狂…但绝对是最年轻的一个…”Tony摆摆手，往门口走去，衣角却突然被拉住…

“等等，你可以拿这个坐车回去…” 那个男孩递给Tony一张卡片。

“这是什么？”

“地…地铁卡”

当Tony站在法拉盛地铁站等车时，天已经黑了，他记不得上一次自己坐地铁是什么时候的事儿了，大概是二十年前？但肯定不是穿着白T恤粉睡裤，还好这是纽约，见惯了光怪陆离，不过怎么会有二十几岁的男孩穿Kitty的睡裤！果然是个小变态！

想到这里他又掏出那种地铁卡来看，发现反面居然还有持卡人信息

姓名：Peter Benjamin Parker  
住址：皇后区，纽约  
职业：博士在读  
机构：Massachusettes Institute of Technology （麻省理工大学）

旁边证件照上的男孩有一张得意的笑脸，仿佛在对Tony说

“谁说我不好好上学了？”


End file.
